Where was my fault?
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Es la madrugada del día 19 de Mayo de 1536, recluida en sus aposentos de la temida Torre de Londres, Ana Bolena echa la vista atrás y camina de nuevo todos los pasos que la condujeron al trono de Inglaterra.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _The Tudors_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

><p>Aquel que se aventura a jugar con fuego es propenso a acabar quemado, eso siempre lo había sabido, pues era uno de los viejos dichos que tanto repetía su madre, Elizabeth Howard, cuando no más que una simple familia de nobles que vivían cómodamente en medio del campo, alejados de la magnificiencia de la corte de palacio, a la que tanto se habían visto expuestos en los últimos años.<p>

Sus damas de servicio hace tiempo que yacen en el suelo de la cámara que han dispuesto para ella en la siempre temida Torre de Londres, sumidas en el más profundo de sus sueños, escapando por unas horas de todo el horror y la angustia a los que habían tenido que enfrentarse durante las últimas semanas. La única mujer que permanece despierta en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche de mayo les dedica una nostálgica sonrisa a las que permanecen dormidas antes de volver la mirada de nuevo hacia el espejo, donde encuentra la mirada temerosa de una joven que siempre había tenido el brillo impetuoso del fuego reflejado en sus ojos azules.

Es la noche en la que el día dieciocho de Mayo de 1536 da paso al día diecinueve: es la última noche de su vida, pues así lo ha decidido la voluntad del Rey de Inglaterra, y ella, que no es sino su humilde sierva, se ve obligada a obedecer pues siempre ha deseado complacer al Rey, ése había sido siempre su máxima aspiración. Irónicamente, sólo cuando se decidió a tomar su propio camino siguiendo sus propias ideas, y no las que le inculcaba su padre, Tomás Bolena, era cuando había salido perdiendo. Y allí se encontraba, a la luz de una única y frágil vela, cuya llama se ondeaba levemente con la brisa nocturna que entraba a través de un pequeño resquicio en la única ventana de la estancia.

Nunca había pensado en el final de su vida, después de todo los jóvenes no suelen dedicar ni uno solo de sus pensamientos a tales conjeturas, pues siempre ven la muerte como algo lejano, incluso como algo que nunca les sucederá a ellos, pues la muerte sólo parece alcanzar a aquellos que ya han permanecido mucho tiempo contemplando las maravillas que componen el mundo y la muerte es el siguiente paso que les corresponde dar en su recorrido vital. Aquello no era totalmente cierto, ya que la muerte también atrapaba entre sus negras garras a jóvenes y apuestos soldados que acudían al frente en busca de honor y fortuna, o el reconocimiento y la admiración de su familia y amigos por haber luchado por su país en su vuelta a casa, pero muy pocos de ellos piensan realmente en que puede que no exista tal regreso.

La joven que permanece despierta en medio de la noche inglesa aguardando su destino se llama Ana Bolena. No es una anciana, sólo tiene veintinueve años, y tampoco es un soldado que se encamina, espada en el cinto, a combatir a los franceses en una reyerta, pero la sombra de la muerte se cierne sobre ella como si realmente perteneciera a uno de esos dos grupos. Al igual que el resto de personas de su edad, nunca se había planteado cómo iba a ser su último día en la Tierra o su manera de abandonar el mundo, pero de haberlo hecho, estaba segura de que nunca hubiera imaginado algo así. Aunque, a decir verdad, esa posibilidad había sido el susurro de la sabia voz de su conciencia que la había aterrorizado día y noche desde hacía unas semanas, cuando todo su mundo había empezado a desmoronarse.

Enrique ya no la miraba con la misma mirada de admiración y devoción con la que siempre la había obsequiado, ahora esa clase de gestos estaban dedicados por completo a una de sus damas, Lady Jane Seymour, una joven rubia tan dulce de corazón como simple de mente. A Ana no dejó de llamarle la atención el hecho de que una muchacha que no podía más diferente a ella había sido la que había cautivado el corazón del Rey, la que le estaba robando su vida poco a poco, al igual que había hecho ella años atrás con Catalina de Aragón, la primera esposa del rey Enrique VIII de Inglaterra. La pobre princesa de España nunca tuvo una sola oportunidad frente a ella, pero ése no era su caso con Lady Jane Seymour: Ana Bolena había contado con una muy buena oportunidad para reclamar su lugar en el trono y en el corazón del rey, y llegado el momento exigir la expulsión de la corte de la joven Seymour...

Pero aquella esperanza se había esfumado días atrás, cuando perdió al niño que llevaba en su vientre, el hijo del Rey de Inglaterra y el que sería el heredero al trono tras la muerte de su padre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ana Bolena sentió su corazón partirse literalmente en dos al contemplar su lecho lleno de sangre en mitad de la noche: no sólo la afligía la pena por la pérdida de su hijo no-nato, sino que la certeza de que no tardaría en seguir a su pequeño por la senda que conducía al más allá. Se había resistido a creerlo, pero el bebé había sido el último hilo que la unía al afecto del Rey.

Después comenzaron los rumores que siempre habían existido en la corte entre los partidarios de Catalina empezaron a cobrar más fuerza que nunca: que si recibía a cientos de hombres en sus aposentos privados a horas inapropiadas, que si el cariño fraternal que siempre la había unido a su adorado hermano Jorge era mucho más que amor de hermanos, que si los restos mortales de su pequeño eran los de un niño deforme concebido con brujería... Oír todo aquello le había destrozado el corazón, pero no menos que la certeza de que el Rey creía todos aquellos rumores. Ella había fallado en su promesa de darle un hijo varón, y en aquella mala fortuna él creía oír la voz de Dios diciéndole que debía tomar otra esposa... Y eso significó el fin de los días de la Reina Ana.

La joven tragó saliva y desvió la mirada del espejo, dirigiéndola a la noche estrellada de Londres, y no pudo evitar pensar en su familia. Su hermano Jorge había sido ejecutado dos días atrás, ella misma había contemplado a través de su ventana cómo el verdugo había separado la cabeza de su hermano de su cuerpo y el tarimado del patíbulo se teñía de rojo sangre, antes de que ella misma cayera de rodillas entre sollozos desenfrenados y gritos de angustia a los que nadie prestó atención. Su padre, Tomás Bolena, había tenido más suerte, había sido puesto en libertad ese mismo día. El corazón de Ana se hinchó de cariño y esperanza al ver a su padre caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la Torre... Pero esos sentimientos se desvanecieron al ver que, tras echar una mirada atrás, su padre había fingido no verla y había seguido adelante en su camino hacia la libertad: su padre no iba a ayudarla, no iba a hacer nada por intentar salvar su vida, como tampoco había hecho nada por intentar salvar la de Jorge...

Los dos hombres que habían allanado su camino hasta el trono de Inglaterra le habían dado la espalda, cada uno a su manera, cuando todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Sí, la ambición de su padre y su hermano la habían convertido en Reina de Inglaterra, pero el amor hacia ellos y hacia su dueño y señor, el Rey, la habían mantenido allí.

Enfrentándose a su mirada azul en el espejo una vez más, Ana Bolena reconoció que no siempre había hecho lo correcto, que había causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento al corazón de una pobre mujer cuya culpa había sido permanecer fiel a su marido, incluso cuando él la rechazaba constantemente porque había decidido, tras veinticuatro años de matrimonio, que dicha unión nunca había sido legítima a los ojos de Dios; que había traicionado a mucha gente para conseguir su objetivo, que hombres buenos y justos habían muerto por su causa... Pero en esos últimos momentos, Ana Bolena quería creer que lo había hecho por amor a su familia y al rey, y no por la mera ambición que parecía guiar el corazón de los Bolena.

Convertirse en Reina de Inglaterra la había cambiado como persona: una vez que su lugar en el trono estaba más que asegurado, dejó de hacer caso a las órdenes de su padre y su hermano, y, por una vez en su vida, decidió seguir su propio camino, ser ella misma por una vez en su vida, libre de imposiciones respecto a modos de comportarse cuya única meta era llegar al lecho del Rey. Decidió disfrutar de su nueva vida junto al hombre al que amaba con una devoción y entrega con los que, estaba segura, Catalina nunca lo había amado. Entonces veía todo claro como el rocío de la mañana: Enrique y ella serían los reyes más poderosos del mundo, tendrían muchos hijos legítimos que defenderían el reino que ellos habían creado cuando ellos ya no moraran en la Tierra, el mundo recordaría sus nombres, siempre unidos, por los siglos de los siglos hasta el desmoronarse del mundo...

Su primera decepción había llegado en el que a la vez era el día más dichoso de su vida: el día en que nació su pequeña princesita Isabel. No era el varón que tanto había prometido a Enrique, pero en ese momento apenas le importó, pensando que ambos eran jóvenes y que, tras Isabel, llegarían los varones... Pero no llegaron nunca, y ahora la que había sido el ojo derecho de su padre era convertida en bastarda, como en su día lo había sido Lady María, la hija de Enrique y Catalina.

Al pensar en su hija, Ana tiene que tomar aire para impedir que el miedo y la desesperación se apoderen de ella: está preparada para morir, y espera que las personas que han prometido cuidar de Isabel cuando ella ya no esté cumplan su promesa. Dirán muchas cosas sobre ella, como han dicho los últimos días, pero sólo espera que Isabel la recuerde tal y como ella era, espera que alguien que la hubiese tenido en suficiente estima se lo dijese: cómo todo el mundo había visto en ella a una joven bella, carismática y llena de vida que traía un nuevo futuro para Inglaterra bajo el brazo; el brillo de las faldas de su vestido color escarlata girando sobre su cuerpo en las noches de fiestas de la corte al ritmo que marcaban las notas de violín de Mark Smeaton, sus pequeños saltos bien estudiados en medio de la danza a la vez que dejaba escapar una pequeña risa de pura dicha, la sonrisa luminosa que aparecía en su rostro al distinguir el rostro del Rey entre los cortesanos que ocupaban el salón del trono...

La aún Reina de Inglaterra esboza una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía al pensar en todo lo que ha sido, pues ella había llegado a ser todo lo que siempre había soñado, y su única culpa había sido amar a su familia y a su esposo con todo el corazón, dejándole de importar el resto del mundo y las desgracias que ese amor podría traer consigo.

Ana Bolena nunca fue una persona perfecta, y lo sabe, pero tampoco quiso serlo: sólo espera que el mundo venidero piense en ella, lo haga bondadosamente y con sabiduría; aunque nunca puedan llegar a conocer los pensamientos de la segunda reina de Enrique VIII de Inglaterra durante su última noche en la Tierra, aunque nunca puedan llegar a comprender cómo el amor pudo llegar a cegarla tanto.


End file.
